Frozen
by Andarta la Celte
Summary: Deux chevaliers se tournent autour sans vraiment parvenir à communiquer... MiloCamus POV alternés.


**Disclaimers : **Les chevaliers que je torture ne sont pas à moi (de toute façon, je pense qu'ils s'enfuiraient…), pas plus que la chanson que je massacre joyeusement qui est à Madonna.

**Remarque** : Encore une song-fic… En attendant de me replonger dans le scribouillage des fics à chapitres que je prépare… (si bien entendu, cela vous intéresse…)

_**Frozen**_

_- POV Milo -_

Lorsque j'arrive dans le temple du Taureau où Aldé a dressé une table impressionnante, la plupart des invités n'est pas encore arrivée. Je pose mon présent sur la table dévolue à cet effet et me propose de suite pour achever les derniers préparatifs. Le Taureau accepte immédiatement. Le pauvre a toujours tendance à tout mesurer à l'aune de sa carrure imposante et sa générosité est légendaire. Résultat : il a préparé une quantité phénoménale de hors-d'œuvre qu'il faut disposer artistiquement sur les plats. Cette tâche me revient de droit.

Je fais donc mon entrée dans la cuisine du Brésilien et me stoppe net au pas de la porte. Il est là… Penché au-dessus d'une marmite qui pourrait rassasier deux fois le Zodiaque, il suit avec attention le frémissement du contenu en le touillant. Il ne m'a pas encore remarqué ou alors, mon arrivée n'est pas sa préoccupation principale…

Aldé me fait avancer en souriant :

– Eh bien ! Milo ! C'est comme ça que tu avances ? Voilà les plateaux. Je te laisse te débrouiller !

Je m'approche de la table sans quitter des yeux le cuisinier intérimaire. Ce dernier s'est redressé et me jette un bref coup d'œil. J'ai cru y lire une étincelle d'intérêt mais comment en être sûr ? C'est qu'il me plaît, avec son physique de dieu vivant et son caractère d'ours polaire ! Mais atteindre la lune à la rame serait plus facile que de l'aborder… Il est si froid ! Pour lui, les sentiments sont une faiblesse ! L'amour ou la haine ne sont que des freins au combat… Parfois, je ne le comprends absolument pas, moi qui suis tellement gouverné par mes passions.

La voix d'Aldé me fait sursauter :

– Toujours en train de rêvasser, Milo ? Qu'est-ce qui te distrait autant ?

– Euh… Excuse-moi… J'étais dans la lune…

Plutôt perdu dans mes rêves d'un beau cuisinier aux yeux de saphir me faisant goûter sa création… Enfin bon, là, je m'égare… D'autant plus que mon fantasme vivant n'a d'attention que pour sa foutue marmite ! Frustrant ! Regarde-moi ! Regarde mes yeux ! Ils te diront tout ce que j'éprouve pour toi ! J'aimerais tellement que tu t'ouvres à moi !

– Alors, comment ça se passe, Camus ? demande Aldé en se penchant au-dessus de la marmite.

_You only see what your eyes want to see_

_How can life be what you want it to be_

_You're frozen_

_When your heart's not open_

-

_- POV Camus -_

La présence de Milo dans la cuisine me perturbe terriblement. Ce Grec a un charisme exceptionnel et il en joue à la moindre occasion, si bien qu'il a beaucoup trop souvent à mon goût une foule d'admiratrices et d'admirateurs lui collant aux basques. Cela me rend à la fois triste et jaloux. Triste, parce qu'il ne semble pas intéressé par moi et jaloux, parce que, justement, j'aurais bien aimé être à la place de ses admirateurs… Mais je n'ose pas…

Milo est tout le contraire de moi : sûr de lui, charmeur, infidèle, volage au possible, irresponsable parfois… Je l'ai vu séduire un nombre incalculable de filles et de garçons, par jeu, par défi, voire par dépit… Et malgré sa réputation de Casanova, il continue ses ravages dans le Sanctuaire et ses alentours… Par Athéna ! Que j'aurais aimé avoir le quart de son assurance !

Mais il y a une ombre au tableau. Sous ses dehors ouvert et derrière ses répliques cyniques, je sais combien Milo souffre encore de son passé. Il cache sa haine et ses regrets sous un masque de joyeux drille et s'efforce un peu trop souvent à se montrer aussi désinvolte qu'Aiolia. Mais une fois qu'il se croit seul, il lui arrive régulièrement de se morfondre sur ces morts qu'il a sur la conscience. Si seulement il pouvait oublier son passé de tueur, peut-être se tournerait-il vers l'avenir ? Et avec beaucoup de chance, vers moi ?

– Alors, comment ça se passe, Camus ? me demande brutalement Aldébaran.

Je reviens sur terre avec perte et fracas. Je me concentre sur ma sauce aux cèpes et je remarque tout à coup qu'elle est sur le point d'être gâchée ! Je retire vivement le plat du feu et répond d'un ton le plus neutre possible :

– C'est terminé ! Il ne restera plus qu'à réchauffer le moment venu !

– Merci beaucoup, Camus ! Je ne sais pas comment je m'en serai sorti avec cette foutue sauce ! C'était un désastre mais heureusement que tu es arrivé ! J'ai toujours dit que les Français sont les meilleurs en cuisine !

Un sourire à peine esquissé et une réponse modeste :

– Tu y étais presque… Et je ne suis pas un chef, loin de là… Il te manquait juste de quoi la lier, c'est tout. Bon, maintenant, je crois que je vais aider notre Scorpion, sinon, on y sera encore demain…

Je m'approche de la table où un travail titanesque reste à accomplir. Aldébaran a vraiment prévu un peu trop large ! Milo est en face de moi et je remarque que ses gestes, si sûrs d'ordinaire, sont maladroits et fébriles. Que lui arrive-t-il ? Est-il contrarié ? Une future conquête récalcitrante ? J'aimerai tellement lui dire… J'aimerai lui faire comprendre qu'il ne me laisse pas indifférent mais… s'il ne veut pas de moi ? Il n'a jamais essayé de me séduire, n'a jamais laissé entendre que je pourrais éventuellement l'intéresser… Alors, pour éviter de souffrir et de me ridiculiser à ses yeux, je garderai profondément enfoui mes sentiments en moi… Il aime ceux qui sont forts, qui ont un caractère trempé… Peut-être finira-t-il par me voir ?

_You're so consumed with how much you get_

_You waste your time with hate and regret_

_You're broken_

_When your heart's not open_

_- Fin POV -_

_-_

Les deux Chevaliers placent les hors-d'œuvre dans un silence religieux, s'observant à la dérobée, voulant s'aborder mais n'osant pas. Amusé par ce manège, le Taureau, souriant, quitte la cuisine en interdisant momentanément l'accès aux autres. Il espère ainsi qu'ils se déclareront enfin… Ce serait son cadeau d'anniversaire.

Dans la pièce, après plusieurs minutes d'embarras et de silence, l'attention faussement concentrée sur le placement délicat des petits canapés, Milo finit par sortir une banalité affligeante :

– C'était une sauce à quoi ?

Le Verseau met quelques secondes à faire le lien avec son activité précédente :

– Une sauce aux cèpes… Aldébaran essaye de se lancer dans la gastronomie.

Un silence lourd et palpable… Deux jeunes hommes embarrassés et consternés par leur manque d'originalité et de courage…

– Dis, tu pourrais me passer quelques plats derrière toi ? demande Camus.

Sursaut du Scorpion qui se retourne un peu trop vivement et fait tomber trois canapés à terre. Un Milo écarlate de gêne et de colère contre sa maladresse, un Camus séduit par ce côté enfantin et terriblement humain du Grec. Deux mains différentes, l'une pâle et fine, l'autre mâte et forte, se frôlent pour nettoyer le sol. Deux frissons qui parcourent deux corps foudroyés, deux regards qui s'accrochent et ne veulent plus se lâcher… Un visage laiteux rougissant de plus en plus contre un visage hâlé qui semble s'empourprer également. Le malaise et la confusion montent d'un cran. Comment se dire que l'on s'aime ? Comment oser se dévoiler à l'autre ? Comment le lui faire comprendre pour qu'enfin cesse cette torture, pour qu'enfin la libération des cœurs soit totale ?

– Heu… Je… Camus… Je…

Tentative lamentable du Scorpion qui en a perdu toute son arrogance, son assurance, son bagou et sa verve…

– Milo… Hum… J'ai…

Echec cuisant du Verseau qui ne se sent pas plus capable de relever le défi et qui, du Chevalier timide et réservé, souhaite d'un coup devenir un ermite. Que c'est dur ! Se parler est plus compliqué que de faire face aux Spectres d'Hadès !

Regards qui se fuient, petits fours échoués sur le carrelage vite ramassés, deux Chevaliers qui battent en retraite, mettent la table entre eux et s'évitent. Par peur de quoi ? De se toucher ? De ne pouvoir se contrôler ? De se trahir ?

Un silence buté et des gestes mécaniques. Une frustration à son comble.

– Dites, vous avez bientôt terminé avec les hors-d'œuvre ? lance la voix hilare d'un Lion qui aurait eu tout à gagner d'apprendre la délicatesse en même temps que son Lightning Plasma.

Deux Chevaliers qui s'éloignent plus vite qu'ils ne se sont rapprochés. Retour à la case départ… Camus récupère deux plats qu'il finit rapidement avant d'abandonner le reste à Milo et de fuir les lieux du duel. Gros soupir du Scorpion qui a bien senti que le Verseau était embarrassé et surpris de cette situation. Mais embarrassé de quoi ? De le voir perturbé ? De le voir si étrange et si faible ?

_Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart_

_Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart_

_Mmmmmm, give yourself to me_

_Mmmmmm, you hold the key_

-

_- POV Camus -_

Je n'ai strictement aucun souvenir de la fête en l'honneur d'Aldébaran. Je n'ai eu d'yeux que pour le gardien du huitième temple, si bien que je me suis fait laminer à tous les jeux de réflexion – domaine où je suis imbattable – auxquels j'ai participé. Cela a fait jaser et j'ai fait pleuvoir des réflexions cinglantes sur la tête des empêcheurs de perdre en rêvassant. Je ne leur avais rien demandé à la base, je voulais juste pouvoir regarder Milo, m'emplir les yeux de son corps d'Adonis, graver mon âme de chacune de ses postures…

Mais j'ai fait une erreur grossière. L'homme qui me fait perdre tous mes moyens m'a invité à danser… et j'ai refusé ! J'ai eu peur du ridicule : je ne sais pas danser… J'ai eu peur de ne plus pouvoir me contrôler s'il me touche. J'étais pratiquement sûr de lui sauter dessus ! Le désir, une sensation étrange pour moi mais devenue diablement familière depuis quelques temps, commençait déjà à m'envahir… Je me suis enfui, une fois de plus. Je suis sorti du temple et est allé me poser près d'une colonne renversée pour me reprendre. Je me suis installé de façon à ne pas être vu et j'ai camouflé mon cosmos pour qu'on ne vienne pas m'importuner.

Quelques instants plus tard, j'ai entendu une démarche lourde, puis le bruit d'un corps qui s'affale sur le sol. Moins d'une minute après, ce sont des sanglots qui me parviennent. Ainsi donc, il y a une autre âme en peine par ici ? Je relève la tête mais ne vois rien. Alors je me mets debout et cherche le désespéré.

Une chevelure soyeuse et ondulée cascadant sur des épaules bien découplées, un teint hâlé, le petit tatouage au creux du poignet… C'est Milo… Je reste plusieurs secondes sous le choc de le voir ainsi… Alors mon intuition dans la cuisine était correcte : il voulait séduire quelqu'un et visiblement, cela n'a pas fonctionné. A-t-il eu le dessein de se servir de moi afin de rendre l'autre jaloux ? A cette idée, mon cœur se serre et je me ferme. Je ne veux pas savoir !

Je m'accroupis à côté de lui et lui adresse la parole :

– Milo ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Un long silence, puis une voix hachée :

– Laisse-moi tranquille…

Je m'approche davantage et passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Je me sens maladroit ; réconforter n'a jamais été mon fort.

– Ssshhhh… Milo… Raconte-moi… Je suis ton ami…

A ces mots, le Scorpion relève la tête et son regard colérique m'épingle plus sûrement que son Scarlett Needle ou son Antarès. Je ne peux contenir un geste de recul et je le relâche. Et voilà qu'il me crache au visage :

– Mon ami ! Mais… je n'ai jamais voulu que tu sois mon ami, Camus ! Tu es tellement insensible ! Tu restes là à me sortir des banalités sans même être sincère ! Un ami ne se défile pas quand on a besoin de lui ! Nous n'avons rien en commun, tu entends ? Rien ! C'est inutile de continuer ainsi ! Fiche-moi la paix ! Va-t'en ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir !

Même si je sais que j'ai l'air totalement impassible – des années d'entraînement obligent –, tout mon être, lui, se brise à ces mots. Milo ne m'apprécie pas… Il ne me fait même pas confiance… Il m'a rejeté… Me voilà condamné à aimer sans aucun espoir… Je suis profondément blessé, il a touché mon cœur soi-disant de glace. Que puis-je encore espérer de lui ? Il ne me restera plus qu'à l'observer de loin, puisque je ne pourrai plus l'approcher sans une bonne raison.

– Très bien. Je te laisse…

Ma voix a été polaire, mes traits se sont certainement figés et mon regard doit être dur. C'est toujours ainsi lorsque je suis sur la défensive. Je me relève calmement et je lui tourne le dos. Je m'abrite derrière mon titre de Chevalier du Verseau, l'être sans cœur au sang gelé et à l'attitude aussi glaciale et mortelle que les tempêtes de Sibérie. J'attends un peu avant de repasser par le temple et de faire face à la foule. Les larmes me montent traîtreusement aux yeux. Il ne faut pas… pas tant que je n'aurais pas franchi l'Oïkos du Taureau. Au bout de quelques longues minutes, je me mets finalement en marche. Pour la première fois depuis des années, je me sens seul et j'ai froid. Froid au corps, froid au cœur, froid à l'âme…

_Now there's no point in placing the blame_

_And you should know I suffer the same_

_If I lose you_

_My heart will be broken_

-

_- POV Milo -_

Cette douleur est atroce. Camus n'a pas voulu danser avec moi… Il a quitté le temple comme si je l'avais offensé… Je ne comprends pas son attitude… J'ai l'impression qu'il m'échappe… Parviendrais-je un jour à briser cette glace qui étouffe son cœur ? J'en doute. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Il avait l'air aussi perdu que moi dans la cuisine mais finalement, je crois qu'on ne ressentait pas exactement la même chose, lui et moi…

Il m'a tourné le dos et semble attendre… Attendre quoi ? Je n'en sais strictement rien. Puis je me rends compte que ses épaules se sont voûtées, comme s'il portait toute la misère du monde, et sa démarche, lorsqu'il se met en route, est identique à celle d'un Chevalier à l'agonie après un combat particulièrement difficile. Je suis en train de réaliser que Camus vient de perdre son seul vrai ami au Sanctuaire : moi. Et sans même savoir pourquoi… Je me sens honteux, misérable et encore plus perdu.

Le temps que je comprenne tout cela, il a déjà disparu dans le temple. Je m'élance à sa poursuite. Je le cherche du regard dans le hall mais ne le vois nulle part parmi les invités : où est-il donc passé ?

– Hé, l'Insecte ! Si tu cherches l'Iceberg, il est parti ! me lâche Masque de Mort, un rictus narquois en guise de sourire sur le visage.

Je le remercie de la tête et je traverse le temple à toutes jambes. Je dois lui parler, c'est important. Je déboule au pied de la volée de marches menant chez les Gémeaux. Il semblerait qu'il ait pas mal d'avance. Je me mets à courir. Il faut que je le rattrape.

Les Gémeaux… puis le Cancer… puis le Lion… Par Athéna ! Mais il doit piquer un sprint, ma parole ! Il va me tuer à ce rythme-là ! Il me donne vraiment l'impression de vouloir se terrer dans son temple…

Je l'aperçois enfin : une chevelure bleu-vert soulevée au rythme d'une course effrénée, des foulées incertaines qui le font trébucher toutes les quatre marches… Non… Ça, ce n'est pas le Camus que je connais…

Je finis de le rattraper et le force à s'arrêter en lui prenant un bras. Il garde la tête obstinément baissée et donne un coup sec pour se libérer. Je ne le lâche pas.

– Camus ! Arrête ! Regarde-moi !

Il ne m'obéit pas, bien entendu, mais je le sens trembler. Que lui arrive-t-il ? Je passe une main sous son menton et la foudre me tombant dessus ne m'aurait pas fait plus de mal que ce que je découvre : Camus est livide et de grosses larmes coulent sur ses joues en un flot continu. Il pleure… à cause de moi… Mon cœur me fait un mal de chien en se contractant violemment. Je me sens encore plus tourmenté. J'ai bien l'impression de l'avoir détruit sans le vouloir… Je ne suis qu'un idiot, un sombre abruti ! J'aurais dû me douter que Camus cachait sa sensibilité derrière son attitude froide et que son comportement vis-à-vis des autres n'était que de l'esbroufe pour ne pas souffrir…

– Je suis désolé, Camus… Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais…

Il me regarde d'un air terrible, comme si je viens de devenir une Gorgone, et sa voix glaciale me cloue au pilori :

– Oh que si, tu l'as pensé, Milo… Je te connais trop bien… C'est à mon tour de te demander de me laisser en paix. Puisque je ne suis pas ton ami, nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble. Tu as raison, Chevalier du Scorpion, nous n'avons rien en commun.

Je suis contraint de le lâcher avant de me retrouver avec un bras gelé. Il reprend sa route plus posément, me laissant abattu derrière lui. Il n'a rien compris, comme d'habitude…

_Love is a bird, she needs to fly_

_Let all the hurt inside of you die_

_You're frozen_

_When your heart's not open_

_- Fin POV -_

-

Milo observe Camus qui progresse dans les escaliers. Il est évident que ce dernier se sent aussi mal que le Scorpion mais le Verseau a érigé une nouvelle forteresse de glace autour de son cœur. Milo n'ose comprendre ce que cela implique : Camus l'impassible était-il en train de craquer ? S'il reste planté là, il ne le saura jamais. Il doit en avoir le cœur net. Si Camus éprouve quelque chose envers lui, il doit le découvrir pour tout mettre à plat…

Invisible aux simples mortels, un petit dieu ailé, Eros de son doux nom, se gratte la tête en soupirant profondément. Qu'ils sont compliqués, ces deux-là ! A tout hasard, il vérifie que ses flèches à la pointe d'or(1) ne sont pas trafiquées… Ben non… Alors les deux Saints s'aiment mais n'arrivent pas à communiquer… Ce n'est pas gagné ! Il n'est pas près de s'attaquer au couple suivant ! Un nouveau soupir et le voilà reparti à la tâche : mettre ensemble ces deux idiots qui se dévorent des yeux mais qui sont incapables de s'avouer leur amour… Après, quelques jours de repos lui feraient le plus grand bien, parce que le Verseau et le Scorpion, ce n'est pas du tout une mince affaire, n'est-ce pas ? Et tout ça est épuisant…

_Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart_

_Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart_

_Mmmmmm, give yourself to me_

_Mmmmmm, you hold the key_

– Camus !

Le Verseau joue au sourd et continue son avancée. Le Scorpion le rejoint rapidement puis adopte son rythme en le fixant des yeux. Le Français semble être un mur, même son regard reste braqué droit devant lui, totalement inexpressif. En tout cas, il a cessé de pleurer.

– Camus… Je t'en prie… Nous ne pouvons nous fâcher à cause d'une bêtise…

– …

Le Verseau semble être particulièrement communicatif. Ses yeux n'ont même pas cillé.

– Ecoute, Camus, j'ai dit une connerie aussi énorme que le Sanctuaire… C'est sorti tout seul… J'étais malheureux et je voulais qu'on me laisse tranquille… Je n'aurais jamais dû me venger sur toi.

Le Français ne semble pas entendre, il ne manifeste aucune réaction. Il est au-delà des mots. Milo est en train d'en faire l'amère expérience. Son compagnon d'arme s'est enfermé dans sa souffrance et son silence. Il s'est isolé du monde. Ne lui reste plus qu'à le faire revenir pour avoir enfin un simulacre de discussion.

– Camus !

Voix exaspérée du Scorpion.

– Oh ! Et puis, ça suffit, hein ! Tu vas m'écouter, à la fin ?

Grosse colère qui se heurte une nouvelle fois à une magnifique indifférence. Mais le Scorpion n'est pas réputé pour sa patience et la situation commence à le rendre hystérique. Le Verseau fait comme si un certain Grec hyperactif n'existe pas ; après tout, ils ne sont rien l'un pour l'autre, n'est-ce pas ? (Et Eros se tape la tête contre une colonne, à deux doigts de rendre son arc et ses flèches à Zeus ; c'est qu'il est pénible le Verseau lorsqu'il s'y met !) Milo se plante devant Camus et l'immobilise :

– Arrête ça ! Ce n'est pas en refusant le dialogue que tu vas faire avancer les choses !

Une étincelle de vie dans le regard saphir, un geste agacé pour se dégager et ce silence lourd et menaçant qui pèse sur le cœur du Scorpion.

– Camus, tu ne peux foutre en l'air toutes ces années d'amitié réciproque pour quelques mots malheureux qui m'ont échappés ? Je ne les pensais même pas ! Je croyais que tu étais assez subtil pour ne pas tout prendre au premier degré !

Cette fois, c'est un véritable incendie qui s'est mis à flamboyer dans les prunelles du Français… D'ailleurs, son cosmos s'est embrasé et il n'y a rien de pacifique dans ce qu'il laisse filtrer. Le Grec a toujours fait preuve d'un tact d'éléphant et sa maladresse le met en mauvaise posture. Milo joue alors son va-tout :

– Camus… Est-ce que je n'ai jamais été un ami pour toi ? Est-ce que tu m'as considéré, depuis tout ce temps, comme un importun sans intérêt ? N'as-tu jamais éprouvé de plaisir à être en ma compagnie ? Dis-moi, Camus, qui étais-je pour toi ?

Un Verseau encore plus perturbé par ces quelques mots et sa colère qui flanche rapidement… Cette fois, il regarde le Scorpion, n'osant croire à ses paroles, n'osant espérer un retournement de la situation.

– Je sais que tu n'es pas à l'aise avec les sentiments et je ne te l'ai jamais reproché… Mais lorsque je t'ai vu en larmes… J'ai compris que, même si tu caches ce que tu éprouves, cela ne signifie pas que tu n'éprouves rien… Camus, je voudrais être celui en qui tu feras confiance. Jusque-là, je n'ai jamais trahi notre amitié…

Le Verseau ferme les yeux, abattu. Certes, Milo tente de remettre leur amitié sur les rails, mais c'est justement cela qui le gêne. Il aurait plutôt aimé évoquer ce sentiment empreint de désir et de folie qui l'envahit à chaque fois que Milo se trouve à ses côtés. Il ne prend pas de gant pour le lui dire :

– Je n'ai jamais voulu de ton amitié, Milo…

La phrase est tombée comme un couperet, aussi aiguisée et froide que la lame du bourreau. Le Scorpion est statufié sur place, incapable de répondre. Que veut dire par là Camus ? Il ne comprend plus. Il est totalement perdu. Quel message se cache derrière ces quelques mots lapidaires et blessants ? Le Verseau n'a pas voulu dire que le Scorpion le dérangeait, sinon il le lui aurait signifié dès que ce dernier avait commencé à s'incruster, non ? Se peut-il que… Il ne doit pas espérer… Après tout, Camus a l'habitude d'être direct ; tourner autour du pot, ce n'est pas son truc… Interloqué, perdu dans ses conjectures, il ne voit pas le Verseau reprendre sa route, le visage toujours aussi impassible. L'estocade a été rude et a fait mouche. Il a du mal à s'en remettre…

_You only see what your eyes want to see_

_How can life be what you want it to be_

_You're frozen_

_When your heart's not open_

-

_- POV Camus -_

Milo m'a fait mal… Si mal que je crois que je ne m'en remettrai jamais. Comment peut-il jouer ainsi avec le cœur des gens ? S'il savait… La glace qui me protégeait s'est craquelée peu à peu sous l'effet de son regard charmeur et de son sourire espiègle, aussi vénéneux l'un que l'autre. Par Athéna… Je ne peux même pas le détester… Je suis en son pouvoir, mais je dois m'éloigner de lui si je veux espérer avoir la chance un jour d'en guérir.

Je suis dans mon temple où je m'enferme, bien décidé à n'en sortir que pour aller en Sibérie. Là-bas, il n'ira pas me chercher, n'est-ce pas ? Et d'abord, il faudrait que je l'intéresse un minimum, ce qui ne semble pas être le cas… Ses excuses, je ne les crois pas ; elles me paraissent beaucoup trop artificielles.

Ce temple est glacial et je frissonne. Reflète-t-il mon âme ? Mon cœur à l'agonie ? Je m'enfuis dans mes appartements. Ah ! Il est beau le fier Saint de glace ! Si Hyoga me voyait en ce moment ! Il ne me reconnaîtrait pas ! Je suis proprement anéanti, incapable de maîtriser la moindre émotion… Le dur et glacial Verseau est bien mort… Paix à son âme ! Merci Milo !

Je suis devant le miroir de ma salle de bains et mon reflet me fait peur. Mon teint est livide, mes traits sont tendus, mes yeux rougis et bouffis par les larmes qui ne tardent pas à couler de nouveau. Je vois avec horreur mes épaules tressauter et je ne parviens absolument pas à retenir mes sanglots. Je m'écroule sur le sol en me tassant sur moi-même, me laissant aller à la souffrance et à la peine… Maudit soit ce Scorpion !

Je m'entends gémir et sous l'intensité de mes émotions, je ne parviens même plus à contrôler mon cosmos si bien qu'une fine pellicule de glace recouvre peu à peu tout ce qui se trouve dans la salle de bains. Je dois offrir un tableau pitoyable…

Je ramène mes jambes contre ma poitrine et pose mon front sur mes bras pliés. Mes larmes sont intarissables et je tremble aussi bien de froid – un comble ! – que de chagrin. De temps à autre, un soubresaut me secoue mais je ne fais rien pour reprendre le contrôle. Je suis quasiment certain que personne ne viendra s'inquiéter de mon absence avant plusieurs jours. Si je m'entaille les veines avec une lame de rasoir, qui se rendrait compte de mon décès et dans combien de temps ? Qui s'en soucierait, d'ailleurs ? J'ai toujours repoussé les autres et il faut croire que j'ai eu raison… Je n'ai aucun ami et Milo ne compte pas puisque j'ai été abusé par ses sourires… Finalement, ma place n'est pas au Sanctuaire. Dès que je m'en sentirai capable, je rendrai mon armure et je partirai pour toujours. Je retournerai en France. Là, au moins, je n'aurai pas à côtoyer ce Grec qui me rappellera sans cesse mon erreur.

_Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart_

_Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart_

_Mmmmmm, give yourself to me_

_Mmmmmm, you hold the key_

-

_- POV Milo -_

Je suis dans mon temple, toujours assommé par les événements de la journée. Ce matin encore, tout était possible, mais en ce début de soirée… Je ne sais plus que faire. Il me manque déjà… J'avance sur le parvis et mes yeux se tournent vers le onzième temple. Que fait-il ? Il doit sûrement lire l'un de ces pavés barbants qu'il affectionne tant… Je n'en suis absolument pas sûr, mais je cherche à me rassurer… J'ai bien vu son regard, il me hante depuis tout à l'heure. Il y avait une souffrance sans borne dans ses yeux voilés, comme si… comme si on lui avait annoncé que sa compagne ou son compagnon venait de disparaître…

Une nouvelle fois, l'évidence me cloue sur place. Je n'ose espérer… Et si le mince soupçon qui m'avait effleuré à plusieurs reprises était finalement la réalité ? Camus m'aimerait-il donc ? Mon cœur rate un battement, c'est tellement improbable, mais cela expliquerait son comportement, son malaise en ma présence et cette phrase-guillotine sur laquelle nous nous sommes séparés… Oh ! Par Athéna… J'ai envie de sauter de joie, même si rien n'est encore avéré.

Un frisson glacial me parcourt l'échine… Le même frisson que j'ai ressenti lorsque Camus est tombé lors de la Bataille du Sanctuaire ; le même frisson que j'ai ressenti lorsque Camus a lutté contre Shaka ; le même frisson que j'ai ressenti lorsque Camus a disparu à la porte des Enfers ; le même frisson que j'ai ressenti lorsque Camus est venu nous rejoindre devant le Mur des Lamentations… Comme à chaque fois qu'il est en grand danger…

Je ne cherche même pas à comprendre et je gravis les marches à toute vitesse. Je sais que Camus ne va pas bien mais je n'aurais jamais songé qu'il puisse un jour se suicider… surtout à cause de moi…

Je débarque dans son temple à bout de souffle et l'appelle. Il ne répond pas. La panique me gagne. Un sentiment d'urgence me tenaille : je dois le trouver. J'entre dans ses appartements et cherche dans le salon, la cuisine, la chambre et enfin… la salle de bains… où je me fige d'effroi et de consternation…

Camus est là, certes, mais il me semble absolument irréel. Les lieux eux-mêmes sont fantasmagoriques. La pièce entière est recouverte d'une glace qui semble s'épaissir rapidement. Le Verseau est replié dans un coin, entouré de son halo doré aussi magnifique que glacial. Je ne vois ni son visage, ni une bonne partie de son corps, voilés par un soyeux rideau bleu-vert où le givre se dépose en dessinant des petites étoiles étincelantes.

Par Athéna ! Mais que fait-il ? Ma propre perception m'indique que le cosmos du Verseau est instable et ne semble être qu'un maelström de souffrances et d'émotions incontrôlables… Tout ça à cause de moi, toujours et encore moi… Mon hypothèse est donc confirmée : Camus m'aime à en mourir de désespoir.

Malgré le climat polaire ambiant, j'entre dans la pièce et saisis doucement le Français par les épaules.

– Camus… Camus, je suis là… Calme-toi, je t'en prie…

Je l'entends gémir plaintivement et je contiens difficilement mes propres larmes. Il est si touchant dans son désespoir.

– Camus… Je t'aime…

Sa tête se relève. Il ne semble ni me voir, ni même croire ce que je viens de dire si naturellement. Je le prends dans mes bras et caresse avec tendresse sa chevelure, son dos, ses bras et je plonge mon visage dans son cou où je dépose un baiser-papillon.

– Ne me laisse pas, s'il te plaît… Je ne suis rien sans toi…

Son regard semble s'animer mais les larmes dévalent toujours ses joues. Il tend une main tremblante et effleure du bout des doigts mon visage, comme s'il s'assure que je ne suis pas une chimère.

– Milo ?

Sa voix est incertaine. Pour le rassurer, je le serre contre moi amoureusement.

– Camus… Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Ne recommence jamais ça !

Le Verseau est suffisamment lucide pour me regarder avec étonnement.

– Que viens-tu faire ici ?

Je frissonne et lance, pince-sans-rire :

– J'ai eu soudainement envie d'attraper la crève alors je me suis dit que tu étais le plus à même de me créer les conditions nécessaires…

Ses sourcils se froncent. Encore une bourde… Ma tentative d'humour est tombée à plat.

– Plus sérieusement… Je t'ai senti en danger…

Camus regarde autour de lui et semble découvrir son petit coin de banquise personnel. Dans le même temps, son cosmos s'éteint. Il a repris le contrôle… Son état s'améliore…

– Oh là… Il semblerait que la Sibérie me manque…, murmure-t-il.

Je lui frotte vigoureusement les bras lorsqu'un long tremblement le secoue. Il se met à rougir brutalement, comme s'il prend conscience de la situation, et me regarde d'un air choqué :

– Mais… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Qu'il est craquant avec son air scandalisé ! Je me retiens de lui sauter dessus.

– Tu as froid, je te réchauffe.

C'est une évidence, non ? Bien que j'avoue que je ne me gêne pas pour le caresser au passage. Et puis, pour un Saint de glace, avoir froid, n'est-ce pas ironique ?

– Mais… mais… tu n'as pas besoin de me tenir comme ça…

Je lui décoche mon sourire le plus charmeur et lui répond doucement :

– J'en ai envie.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, je lui avoue :

– Je t'aime, Camus du Verseau.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise. J'ai l'impression qu'il hésite sur l'attitude à adopter : la gifle, le coup de poing, la congélation expresse, le baiser, le petit câlin ou le gros câlin… quoique pour les deux derniers, ça m'étonnerait fort.

– Mais… mais… mais…

Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter. Je l'embrasse et après quelques instants où il reste sans réaction, il finit par répondre à mon baiser. Il est délicieux, je le savais… Ses bras s'accrochent naturellement à mon cou alors que mes mains continuent leurs caresses rassurantes. Lorsque nos lèvres se séparent, il me confesse timidement :

– Je t'aime tellement, Milo…

_Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart_

_Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart_

_Mmmmmm, give yourself to me_

_Mmmmmm, you hold the key_

_- Fin POV -_

-

Milo, aux anges, est en train de sourire benoîtement. Il soulève son Camus gagné de haute lutte et l'emmène dans le salon. Ce dernier s'est réfugié dans ses bras, encore incertain de voir ses rêves se concrétiser. Milo semble le considérer comme l'être le plus précieux de l'univers et ça lui fait un bien fou. Finalement, oui, quelqu'un s'intéresse à lui… Mieux : il aime et est aimé en retour…

– Viens chez moi, Camus. Ta salle de bains est hors-service…

Fard monstrueux du Verseau qui baisse les yeux devant le regard enjoué d'un Scorpion que cette situation arrange bien. Milo l'embrasse tendrement, puis le prend par la main et l'entraîne hors du temple. Main dans la main, ils osent affronter le regard des autres, Milo prêt à trucider tous ceux qui s'aviseraient à faire souffrir le Verseau, Camus, aussi timide et gêné qu'il soit, prêt à faire connaître le zéro absolu à ceux qui toucheraient à un seul cheveu du Scorpion. Ils ne croisent sur leur route que des sourires attendris et entendus. Ils ont toute la nuit pour faire plus ample connaissance et l'avenir s'ouvre à eux.

_If I could melt your heart_

Et Eros, dans tout ça ? Ce dernier est reparti pour l'Olympe, le carquois vide, et a fait une demande de congés exceptionnels à effet immédiat à Zeus, le tout en trois exemplaires…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Dans la mythologie, Eros avait un carquois où il y rangeait deux types de flèches : les flèches à pointe dorée qui rendaient amoureux de la première personne que l'on voyait et les flèches à pointe de plomb qui provoquaient l'aversion.

Notes : Cette song-fic a été faite dans la douleur… Je n'en voyais plus le bout ! Ouf… Elle est enfin terminée…

Un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?


End file.
